Lore of a Humanborn
by Ydream08
Summary: Staying alive is no where close to the mission of saving Neverwinter from the hands of the Necromancer Valindra. Soah Ekayla never aimed that big, but she found herself in groups and guilds, sometimes alone, while serving this cause. Will she indeed help to take down Valindra or will her body be found lying under a marching horde of the Undead?


Lore of a Humanborn

Chapter 1: Prayer not to be Granted

"Neverwinter is not safe anymore," Lord Ekayla growled, his fist hitting the dining table; even I, standing behind the door at the far end of the room, concealed by the darkness, jumped at my shoes.

"Dear, Waterdeep too is safe no more," mom whispered to Lord with the intention of easing his anger, however I know it was in vain.

"Our wealth resides in this very household Merinda, we are not leaving!" Lord said and this time, as he abruptly stood up, I heard the kitchen ware colliding with the ground; an intractable one that was still one piece rolled on the uneven ground, filling the unnerving silence with the resonating sound of the metal.

"Then what happens if we send her away?" mom shouted as I noticed that she was running out of patience. Mom was the heir of the name Ekayla, only child to Ravin and Tristen Ekayla; dad was an outsider to the family who was forced to get a women's surname._ It was the most ungraceful day of my life, _he used to say whenever mom and he fought till the morning sun. As honorable as mom was since she was raised with the responsibility of surviving the family name, she can never be expected to silently obey.

"She is to marry soon enough," Lord Ekayla starts off. Mom groans at the remark. They had discussed this already. I had proved to be much more powerful for them to force me into a marriage; and they had to, as the one of five human nobles of Waterdhavians, arrange a spouse of worthy to the Ekayla heir. Just like mom, I was an only child; I had long ago concluded that Ekayla's were destined to bore one female child in their lifetime. And this made everything much harder on Lord's shoulders.

"Evacuation is rapid Merinda, they won't accept any gold to send Soah along with our belongings let alone arranging a private ship. Waterdeep lieutenant declared only passengers will leave this land. They say Necromancer Valindra's attack is soon," Lord's voice faded and I could not help when my heart sank as I predicted the following statement. "Merinda, take Soah and go away; Dragonborn's land should be safe for the time being."

"Jyanger…" mom pleaded dad's name. Her tone reminded me once again that their marriage did end up bearing compassion to one another.

"No Merinda, I don't want to hear objections. Ekayla name will survive, I gave that promise to Father Tristen," he said. I straightened and acted to go to my room. "…I'll come back when I prepare the shipment for the goods…"

I needed not to listen no more, Lord was defiant in his decision. We were leaving tomorrow for the safety. I sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this_, I thought as I looked at the dark sky through the window of my room. The sparkling stars seem to not wish me luck but they smiled as they flickered._ Dear Correlite, I pray you for good happenings._

* * *

I did not pack much unlike what mom had told me. If were to, there was no doubt my extra bag would be thrown to the Endless Sea, just like the passengers' who were being loaded on board.

"That is my only treasure, I'll need it in a new land!"a women shrieked and as a sigh left my mouth, my agitation became really obvious. I received many glares from the surrounding people, most I did not know of. Waterdeep was a city which united many merchants of various races; I knew the townsfolk very well, but the merchants differed each month depending on their capability of survival. One would kill to sell goods here as the townsfolk were rich and generous; however we accepted a limited number to enter the city. Funny thing was that now that everyone was leaving, we were on the same boat; no one better than another.

Someone stepped on my cloak; I hid my annoyance and freed the fabric. The elf looked at me and smiled, not apologizing. Most elves were arrogant in nature, even a lowly merchant was the same knowing what he sold was jewelry; this one on the other hand, owed his sly smile to mom's standing next to me. I had begged mom to not wear that necklace she wore now, it was golden with four layers woven out of the finest material, emeralds decorating the necklace at the most delicate carvings. It was masterly crafted; mom told that it would get us through months in Dragonborn's Land. However the look on this elf's eyes proved me that mom would be blessed to keep her neck attached to her body till we set our foot on that land unless that necklace was to be removed. I told her to hide it, but she shot me a death glare. "These peasants must know the difference of I and them. Also if I am bothered, I have a protector by me," she had said, meaning me as her protector. I did not regret the day I gave a fatal wound on the dwarf noble who wanted to bed me with my parents' consent; however a moment ago mom gave me a responsibility I did not sign up for, I was not hers except my duties as a daughter, but she saw me either as an heir or now as a soldier. I hated it.

"THIS IS IT! EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!" a roar came from the edge of the ship. I heard the timber fall with a huge thud and not soon after the ship started to shake as a cradle, with that all of my notions vaporized instantly.

"SAIL!"

* * *

I was awakened with the sounds of screams. I did not know what was happening nor did I try to reason. I straightened and my hand went behind me to confirm mom was lying next to me. She was. I shook her not so gently and forced her to her feet. She directly became alert and presumably remembered many times grandfather had practiced an intrusion.

My grip on mom's hand was tight and I shoved many out of the way as I tried to seize the situation. We are on a ship. There is fire. Swords are clashing… And I hear cries of _them._

"The undead…" mom whispered and I knew I wouldn't have heard her if I were to not jump on her to avoid a flying barrel. I cursed under my breath, _we do not have many choices._

I stood back up and as I dragged my mom with me, I took a hold of my dagger that was hidden under my dress. I had convinced mom for me to wear something light compared to her majestic family dress, but it was still not comfortable enough to battle.

I gritted my teeth and hissed as an undead charged toward at me. Just when I was about to put my dagger through its body, someone, that elf that we had come across earlier today, got in between me and the undead; however it was not for the intention of saving, he was busy with another undead himself and failed to see the one I was to deal with. He noticed me with the corner of his eyes and I granted a sight for him he could rarely witness in his life: I threw the dagger and it tangentially avoided his chin to dig right into the undead's brain. He was shocked but he smiled.

That was the elf's last smile.

The undead that was the elf's opponent dug its teeth to his throat and separated the head from the body. I got my other dagger out and the metal not soon after pierced through the undead's throat._ Let him rest in peace under your watch Corellite, _I said as the elf's smile lingered in my memory_. _Honoring the death of His child, my prayer was not to be continued as mom's scream filled my ears. She was looking at the sky, a dragon of mere bones that was engulfed in blue flames circled around the ship, breathing fire wherever it found fit. _The ship will fall_, I thought when a massive boulder hit the deck. I heard many cracks, but not all came from the wooden deck. There was no doubt left; to survive there was one choice left.

"Mom!" I yell to be heard over the crowd as I dragged my mom with all my power across the deck. When we arrive at the edge, I see the salty sea water drenched with blood and it reflects the red fire that danced in our ship. I turn to mom.

"We are going to jump and swim—" I say but when I face her all I see is a headless body. The necklace is gone and the hand I'm holding is cold. I leave her hand and the meat drops on the ground. The lamentation that rose in my throat was fierce and burned my eyes as tears forced their ways out; I had no choice but to suppress it. I cover my mouth and bit my lips. Nothing was left to do. Many were to greet death today. The moment they set foot on this ship did they agree to that silent order.

However I was the only daughter of Ekayla, I was not going to obey.

I stripped off my dress and dropped my dagger, the lighter I was did I have more chance for survival. I climbed up and dropped my body to the sea. The icy liquid licked my bare skin and the sudden weight of the drenched coat made it feel like as if it was a rope that tied me to the bottom of the sea. My fingers felt numb so did my legs, however I kicked the water with everything I had left with in order to reach the surface. Just when my throat burned as I craved for air, I managed to swim to the surface and the first thing I did was to grab a floating wood to ensure my safety as I coughed to get rid of the water in my lungs.

When I calmed down, I noticed that I had already floated far away from the sinking ship. Flames ran around the old wooden structure just as sea eagerly wanted to take the ship into an embrace to free it from the flames. Cries were still audible, but I knew two people that could no longer even talk.

A tear fell for my mom and after I covered my head with the hood of my cloak, I prayed Corellite for mom's and that elf's peace after death. The prayer was like a lullaby, not soon after, it sucked me to into a dark dream.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**Happy new year, may 2015 bring you good fortune! ^^**

**This story probably will be the death of mine but I started nevertheless. I'm planning on making it a novelization of the game Neverwinter with only the major events kept of the playthrough. I can't promise any updates and am not sure how this will turn out, but I hope you'll like it!**

**Feel free to send OC's as I can always get some quest co-players.**

**~Ydream08**


End file.
